


Jim's Eighteenth Birthday

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roommates, The morning after they got back together, Underage Sex, birthday gifts, jim's birthday, mention of illegal relationship, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Jim and Seb reunite, the talk about their relationship and Jim's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Eighteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment to our saga.   
> We would like to thanks the lovely lovely starting with the riding crop for our beta / brit picking. I know we don't make it easy... but where's the fun in that? (find her here  
>  ( http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/ ) and  
>  ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/works ) .
> 
> Follow us at:
> 
> butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com
> 
> http://proftigermoran.tumblr.com/  
> http://thecatsidhemoriarty.tumblr.com/  
> http://theprincessbrilove.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://samjournalentires.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! They keep us going!!!!

Sebastian rolled over in his half awake state and promptly found himself on the cold floor. He had forgotten that he wasn’t at home, his bed in his dorm was smaller than he was used too and currently, the majority of it was currently being taken up by a slender pale Irishman. Seb scrubbed his hand over his face and shifted, reaching out for the edge of the bed to pull himself up. He padded on his bare feet over to his bathroom, to use the toilet and clean his teeth before finding his illegal coffee maker and making coffee, deciding it was time to be up for the day.

Seb came back into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of worn sleep pants before trying to make as little noise as possible while setting up the coffee and finding his mugs. He sat on his desk chair and watched Jim sleep for several minutes before a sleepy Irish drawl reached his ears.

“It’s not polite to stare.” Jim’s voice while slightly muffled was still clear enough and carried across the room. Jim stretched a bit and hummed as he did. The sheet and blanket fell away as he did so and Seb watched as more milky white skin was exposed he licked his lips and he felt the blood rush between his legs.

He smiled as he shook off his desire. Four times since the previous afternoon was more than enough for him and he wanted to make sure that Jim knew that he didn’t just want a sexual relationship with him.

“Can’t help it. There is a beautiful man in my bed, I’m shagged out for a bit, happier than I’ve ever been in years and there will be coffee in a moment.” Seb laughed. “What else could I ask for?”

Jim threw a pillow at Seb and rolled to his back. “Coffee would be lovely.” he said. Jim reached over the edge of the bed and let his arm dangle towards the floor.

“Stay?” Seb asked, very suddenly and very softly. Jim’s face finally looked at Sebastian properly and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“Stay. Don’t leave. Stay the rest of the weekend.” Sebastian said. He licked his lips again and gave Jim a tentative smile.

“Are… are… you sure?” Jim asked, hesitantly.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I… I wasn’t positive.” Seb answered. “I have to work on a paper later this afternoon that’s due this week and I have some reading to catch up on. I… “ Seb stopped for a moment and chewed on his lip as he considered his words. “I don’t want to be apart from you for as long as we can manage it. I’ve been away from you for far too long.”

Jim watched Seb’s face as he uttered his words. He held his hand up in the air a bit and crooked his fingers at Seb in a come hither motion. Sebastian rose from the chair and came over to Jim’s side. Jim’s arm shot up and grabbed Seb, pulling him on top of him in the bed. Seb was a little shocked at the movement at first and he laughed as Jim squirmed a bit underneath, finding a comfortable way to lay with Seb’s weight on top of him.

“Darling, I would like nothing more.” Jim drawled and he leaned up to kiss Sebastian properly for the first time since waking up. “But I have to go back to mine to get my books and things.” Seb nodded and leaned in for another kiss before getting up to pour the coffee that was now ready.

Seb added the correct amount of milk and sugar to his and turned to ask Jim how he took his coffee when he realized Jim was standing up and stretching yet again, his slender naked body momentarily distracting him. Jim’s face broke into a smirk and he came across the room. He laid on hand on Seb’s chest, and stood on the balls of his feet to reach up for a kiss. His tinkling laugh reached Seb’s ears as he added his own milk and sugar to the mug of coffee.

“You going to come with me to mine?” Jim asked, as he headed into the bathroom to use the toilet. After Jim shut the door, Seb used the time apart from Jim to strip his bed and shake his head a bit to come back to reality and stop running through the fantasies that were cluttering his brain a moment ago.

“Is that alright?” Seb yelled through the door when he finally was able to speak again.

“Wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.” Jim said as he opened the door and walked back into the room. He picked up his clothes from the where they had landed on the floor and began to pull them back on. “If you don’t mind, I would like to get over there soon. I need a shower and honestly, I want to take one with you. So, sooner there, sooner back.”

Seb nodded his head and began to find clothes of his own to pull on. He noticed that his own body was sore in parts as he shifted and he smiled at the thought of their previous night together.

Once they were both dressed again Seb gathered the things he needed . Jim stood watching him and Seb decided that he needed to take a moment between them again before they went out to face the public.

“Jim,” Seb began as he walked over to where Jim was looking out the window and gathered him in his arms. “I… I… yesterday, I was a bit out of line. I.. I couldn’t resist kissing you. But… I… um… I don’t mind, I mean I would prefer… I… um… I don’t know how much you want to… be… affectionate in public.” It took Seb a bit to stutter it all out. And he was nervous about what Jim was going to say.

“I’d rather keep this… well… between us. If you don’t mind.” Jim said as he circled his arms around Seb’s waist and rested his cheek over Seb’s heart beat.

“That’s fine, love. Whatever you want.” Seb answered and leaned down so that his head was resting on the top of Jim’s. “I’ve missed you.” he murmured into the dark hair.

Jim nodded his response and Seb knew that he was having the same emotional moment that he was. “We should get going.” Seb finally said, trying to be the voice of motivation. He kissed the top of Jim’s head and let him go. He grabbed a jacket as he opened his door and they went back into the sitting room to put their shoes on to head to Jim’s college.

Sebastian knew that Jim needed to feel a bit more in control at the moment so he walked next to him, close but not touching. He kept his hands in pockets as he walked with Jim, using the excuse of the late October chill to keep his hands to himself.  

“I should stop to check my post.” Sebastian said as they were walking. “My sister usually sends me American Halloween sweets about now. They haven’t arrived yet.”

“Halloween.” Jim mused, his own hands stuffed into his pockets. “That’s what, ten days away now?” Jim asked.

“Yeah. It’s 21 October.” Seb answered. Jim stopped short for a moment and shook his head.

“I should check mine as well.” he said as they approached the door to the building where Jim’s college was housed. He lead Seb through the maze of halls to the student mail boxes and pulled two slender envelopes from the box. He smiled at the bright colors and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Seb looked around the room and smiled as Jim locked up his box. “Come on then.” Jim said as he began to move towards the exit. He wanted to get up to his room and gather his things for the rest of the weekend, not intending to return to his room until sometime on Monday.

Jim opened the door to his room and his roommate was just beginning to get up for the day. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, hair still sticking up at odd angles and a cup of coffee between his hands. He still wore the puffiness of sleep on his face and he smirked at Jim as he came into the room and then he broke out into a large grin as he saw Sebastian. Seb blushed a bit as Jim ignored him and set about gathering his things.

“Basher.” Brian said in greeting.

“Johnston.” Sebastian said back. They glared at each other for a moment before breaking out into a laugh. They had known each other in a tentative way, both playing rugby for years for their schools and meeting on the pitch several times. They had played a few games at Oxford, but not many since Sebastian had decided not to run with the school team, limiting himself to crew and track instead. Seb sat down on the edge of the desk chair near Brian and rested his hands on his knees while Jim raised his eyebrows at the two of them. Seb winked at him and Jim tried to hide his smile as he stuffed things into his bag.

“So I take it you know each other?” Brian said, his eyes traveling to Sebastian’s neck that was littered with love bites. Seb shrugged.

“Yeah. We do.” Sebastian couldn’t hide the ear to ear grin he had been sporting on and off since finding Jim the day before and he reached out to give Brian a punch in the arm. “I owe you one man.”

“Why?” Brian asked, rubbing his arm where Seb’s fist had connected with his flesh. Seb was stronger than he looked and he often hit with force. Hence his nickname  of Basher.

“You convinced Jim to come with you yesterday. I… I might have gone years living basically next door and not knowing….” Seb let the rest of the statement fall flat. Jim turned on his heel to look at Sebastian and Brian. His face was momentarily unmasked and Seb read the fear that passed over it before he put his mask back into place.

“Oh.” Brian said. He still wasn’t sure what had happened and he turned to his roommate. “Jim, I… can you… I’m confused.” he said after a moment of trying to get his sleepy brain to engage.

Jim huffed a bit and turned to look at Brian. “Basically I met Sebastian a year and a half ago when he was in Dublin. We began a relationship then. We… we were seperated for a time and we are currently in a romantic relationship.” Jim explained as slowly and as succinctly as possible. He didn’t mind his roommate so much, he could have ended up with worse people to spend his first year with, but there were times that Brian was oblivious to the world around him. “Do you have a problem with any of it?” Jim asked, his tone questioning but not at all venomous as it could be. “I will be staying at Seb’s for the weekend.”

Brian considered Jim’s words for a moment before looking at him and noticing that he had a few purple bruises peeking out from under his shirt collar himself and both he and Seb did indeed seem happy as well as shagged out. He shook his head as he looked at Seb. “You’re gay?” he asked, his mind trying to fit together the image of Sebastian he had known from before with the man sitting before him now. “I… I never thought about it, but I guess… I guess it fits. Huh.” He got up to get something out of his closet and mumbled over his shoulder. “Sebastian Moran and James Moriarty. Boyfriends.” he shook his head. He turned on his bare feet after finding what he had been looking for and chucked a badly wrapped package at Jim stating “Catch” as he tossed it. “Happy Birthday, mate.” he said before heading off to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jim stood with the package in his hands for a moment before stuffing it into the top of his bag and closing the flap. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and turned towards Sebastian.

“Ready?” he asked, his arms crossed across his chest, suddenly feeling very defensive and vulnerable in his own room.

“Birthday?” Seb asked as he stood up. Jim pursed his lips before nodding his head slowly. “Today?” Seb asked and Jim answered again with a single nod. Seb shook his head. “I… I…” he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stalked out of the door, half upset that he had no idea and half upset that he wasn’t prepared for it. He waited in the hall for Jim to come out of the room and followed him through the building, saying nothing until they were back at his own suite and he was putting the key into the lock. He paused for a moment and turned to Jim and gave him a painted on smile. “Jake’s back.” he said, referring to his roommate.

Sebastian let them into the suite and walked right into his bedroom and pulled down a piece of paper and scribbled a few things out quickly before Jim could see and folded it up, stuffing it in his jeans pocket. He turned and smiled at Jim again and motioned to the bed. “Put your stuff down anywhere.” he said. “I…. I’m just going to check in with Jake. Let him know you are spending the weekend.” he said. He went to leave the room when Jim grabbed his wrist.

“Are you upset with me?” he asked.

“No.” Seb sighed. “I’m sorry. I…” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I spent the afternoon and night with either your lovely cock in me or mine in you and your fecking roommate knew it was your birthday. You just told him that we have been in a long standing relationship and….” Seb felt his wrist fall after Jim’s grip let go.

“I’m sorry. He… he found out by accident. I… I never expected him to buy me something.” Jim said, his voice a little hurt. Seb shook his head and came closer, pulling Jim close against him.

“I’m sorry.” he said soothingly. “I’m upset because I didn’t know. It’s stupid. I… I just feel like I should… I should have at least known.”

Jim shook his head. “Seb, you’ve… Seb you are the best birthday present that I could have ever asked for.” Jim ran his hand down Seb’s arm and let his fingers twist with his. “Really. Now. Go see Jake. Let him know I am here and then join me for a shower.”

Jim stood up on the toes of his trainers and planted a simple kiss on Seb’s lips. He smiled and Sebastian began to relax a bit. Jim let him go and busied himself with pulling out his toiletries and books, placing his things around the bedroom and making himself at home.

Sebastian walked into the common area of his suite and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a breath. He was being silly and was upset over something he had no control over. He knocked on Jake’s door and spoke to him in low tones for a moment, handing him his credit card and the slip of paper he had scribbled a note on before. He had every intention of making Jim’s first birthday with him something to never forget.

Jim felt terrible that Sebastian was so upset about not knowing it was his birthday and he sat down on the edge of the bed, fingering the package from Brian. He was surprised by the gesture and he dug the two cards out of his pocket, adding them on top. He put the small pile to the side and looked up as Sebastian came into the room.

“Shower?” Jim asked, desperate to feel Sebastian’s skin against his again, his desire for comfort outweighing his own need for privacy for sorting out his conflicting emotions. There was something about Sebastian’s comforting scent and heat against his body that he had very shortly had come to crave. All these things helped Jim focus on what he needed to focus on and stop the racing thoughts in his mind. Sebastian nodded his head and Jim let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Sebastian began pulling off the clothes from yesterday he had pulled on to walk Jim to his dorm and tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom, turning on the taps and running his hand over the flat plane of his stomach. He caught the sight of his skin in the mirror and had to step back to get a better look.

“Fecking hell.” he said. He smiled as he counted no less than ten circular bite marks across his collar bone and chest. He looked out the bathroom door as Jim stripped off his own clothes and noted his pale skin was in no better shape. Jim strode into the room and Seb spun around to capture Jim against him in an embrace. “I look like a leper.” he said with a smirk, his mouth finding a mark he had already left on Jim’s neck and began to lick and bite at it again, deepening the color and moaning a bit as he did so. “Not that I’m complaining.” he said as he came up for air.

Jim felt Sebastian’s lips on his skin and all the blood rush from his brain straight to his groin. “Sebastian.” he warned with a growl. “I…. I don’t know if I can handle…” he was already finding it difficult to say no when Sebastian touched him in any way, but his own skin and body was sore and chafing in ways it hadn’t in years. He knew that no amount of lube could keep skin from hurting but with the pain also came the best kind of pleasure.

Jim leaned up and drew Sebastian into a deep kiss and finished undressing him, pulling him into the shower.

 

Jim lounged back on Seb’s bed, his hair still slightly damp and Seb’s t-shirt that he nicked swimming on his small frame. He he had pulled on his own worn track pants and warm socks after their shower and settled in to do some reading for one of his classes. Seb had dressed quickly in between kisses and scrambled out of the door for food and to meet up with Jake in secret. He had planned on picking up from him all the things that he had asked his suite mate to get so he could shower  Jim with gifts for his birthday. He still had to work on his paper but being that it was only early Sunday afternoon, he had all the time in the world yet. The most important thing to him at that moment was Jim.

Sebastian and Jake chatted a bit as they walked back to their dorm, their arms laden down with bags and Jake shook his head at his friend. “Seriously Seb. I had no idea when you took off running yesterday that… that was the bloke you had yammered on about when you were drunk a few weeks ago was… Brian’s roommate.” Seb smiled and nodded.

“Sorry about that.”

“Yeah. Well, the general consensus is that you are mad any way. There is even a rumor that you were on house arrest last year because you broke some poor bloke’s pelvis when you bashed him into the ground at the meet in Dublin that Spring.”

Seb laughed as they reached their building. “Really? No, nothing like that. I promise. My father had me put under house arrest because I was… well because I was dating Jim at the time.” Seb said with a shrug. “And hey,” he said stopping in the hall just outside of the room. “Thanks for helping with this. I mean it. Now… go. Get yourself packed up and go stay at Lydia’s or something. You…. you might not want to be around for a few days.”

“Ew. I…. I just don’t want to hear it, alright? What gets you off… just….no.” Jake said, dumping his half of the bags on the sofa and heading into his room making kissing noises alternating with retching noises at Seb. Seb laughed again and opened the door to his room, his hands full of food for he and Jim.

“Special delivery.” Seb said as he closed the door with his foot. He wanted a few minutes to eat in peace and to give Jake some time to clear out before he began to lavish Jim with the last minute gifts he had Jake grab for him.

“Oh. Bother.” Jim said, marking his place in his book before sitting up on the bed. “Look here. I don’t have a single note to tip the delivery boy. And he’s a cute one at that.”

“Well, lucky for you he takes kisses for tips.” Seb said as he sat down on the bed next to Jim and began to steal little kisses from him in exchange for bringing back something hot to eat.

“Good thing then I find him kissable.” Jim agreed as he kissed Seb back and stole the box of food from his hands. He dove into it, finding what he wanted and handing back the rest to the blonde.

“You’re welcome.” Seb said with a chuckle as he situated himself to be comfortable. “You know, for all the time we’ve known each other, and all the letters and things, there is still so much we don’t know about each other.”

Jim chewed for a moment before swallowing and nodded. “That is true.” he said. “Is there something you are after?”

“Maybe?” Seb shrugged. “ I was just… like your birthday.”

“Yeah.” Jim said. He put the sandwich he was eating down and looked at Sebastian. “It’s fine. It really is. Now you know. So, let’s not make a big deal out of it. I know yours is in April.”

“Right.” Seb said. He tried to remember if there was something in the letters that was said or if he had mentioned something at some point but he couldn’t.

“You told me you had only turned sixteen about six weeks or so before we met. I did the math.” Jim said, resuming his meal. “Besides, it’s just a day. I’m eighteen. What’s the big deal?”

Seb suddenly blanched. It was a big deal. Jim wasn’t just about six months older, Jim was legal and Seb was still younger and technically underage. Now their relationship was in a worse place than it was before. And Seb wasn’t sure that Jim was being completely honest with him any way.

Seb heard the door to the suite shut and he knew that Jake had left for the weekend. He got up from the bed and put his untouched food on the desk before heading out to the common area and carried in the bags that Jake had picked up for him. He dropped them on the bed next to Jim and sat down on the desk chair, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“What’s this?” Jim asked.

“Birthday gifts.” Seb said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Seb….” Jim said, looking over the bags. “You didn’t have too… I mean…. how….” Jim stopped talking and looked at his boyfriend. He got up from the bed and came across the room, placing himself in Sebastian’s lap and threading his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

“You know that in England, technically we can’t… we couldn’t and now…. “ Seb sighed. “Technically, before when we were both underage our relationship was one thing, but you…. you are of legal age. I’m not. If… there is…. you could be arrested for this.”

Jim shook his head. “Why would I be arrested for being in love with you? Who… who would have me arrested?”

“My father.” Seb said plainly. He truly was scared of it and until April when Sebastian turned eighteen himself, he had to be careful. “He… he’s the reason I couldn’t come… that I was cut off from the world.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Seb answered.

“So, we’re careful until then.” Jim looked at Sebastian and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You really didn’t have to get me anything for my birthday. Having you back is more than enough.”

“It’s not.” Sebastian said. He motioned with his cigarette for Jim to open his gifts and Jim jumped up to rummage through the bags. Jake had at least thought enough to make each store use blank bags so there was some mystery to the gift and Seb was grateful.

Jim pulled out some pretty paper and ink, Sebastian remembering how fond he was of writing lovely letters and how proud he was of his mother’s dip pens. Jim smiled fondly at them and put them to the side so they didn’t get stained. Next he pulled out a box of fine chocolates and Jim sniffed them almost wanting to lick them at how good they smelled.

“Chocolates, ink and paper. Fine start to winning my heart.” Jim said with a genuine smile.

“I couldn’t think of anything else that you would love more.” Seb replied, his own smile growing as Jim sat fascinated by Seb’s thoughtfulness in such a short amount of time.

Jim continued through the bags to find a lovely set of fine men’s toiletries and a new replaceable razor. “To stay here if you wish. So you aren’t carry them back and forth.” Seb explained. Jim smiled and jumped up to put them in Seb’s bath. It was a perfect solution since he planned on spending as much time as he could with Sebastian.

Jim also unwrapped a fine set of cotton plaid sleep pants and a dressing gown that he hung on the hook behind the door to the bathroom, so that he had something to wear outside of the bedroom when he stayed over.

Jim looked and saw one last bag from Seb and decided it was better to open his gift from Brian and save Seb’s last gift for a bit later. He didn’t want what was his best birthday since his mother had passed to be over so soon. Brian had given him a blue hooded sweatshirt, a size too big, but just the right color to work with his pale skin and dark hair. He was touched by his thoughtfulness. He turned the two cards he had gotten in his mailbox over in his hands a few times, knowing who the senders were and half ashamed and half wanting the privacy of opening them alone. But Sebastian hadn’t asked about them at all and he decided that he didn’t need to tell his boyfriend everything.

The first card he opened was from his former nurse at the hospital. It was a simple greeting with a personal note and a few pounds stashed inside. He folded it back up and tucked it into the book he had been reading earlier. He held the second one for a moment. It contained no return address mark and the postage was Brazilian. He smiled to himself and wondered what she was doing in Brazil.

He opened the card with trepidation and Sebastian noticed the shift in the air. He wondered who the two cards were from but he didn’t feel right in asking. He let it go and just watched as Jim opened up the card that seemed to be in some sort of another language and his face broke into a small smile as he read it then fell a bit. He wondered what it was and he moved to sit next to him on the bed.

Jim tucked Ashling’s card away into his book, grateful that she had written her message in Gaelic and wondered if he would ever see her again. He smiled up at Sebastian and took his hand.

“A card from one of the nurses at the hospital and from…. my friend. The one who….” he didn’t finish. Seb nodded and felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit as Jim opened up about who the card were from.

“You still have one last gift from me.” he said, picking up the bag and handing it over. Seb made it look as if it weighed nothing, but Jim was surprised by it’s weight.

“Heavy.” he commented, unsure of what Sebastian could have surprised him with. He peeked into the bag and shut it again immediately.  “No.”

“What?”

“No.” Jim said again. “Return it. Right now.”

“No.” Seb countered. “I want you to have it.”

“I don’t…. I can’t….” Jim stuttered.

“Jim…. I…. I want you to have it.” Seb said. He reached for the bag and took out the box, placing it on the bed. “You deserve it and I wanted to give it to you. If it wasn’t today it was going to be Christmas.”

“Sebastian.” Jim said as his eyes scanned over the package. “I…. thank you.” he said in a small voice.

Jim picked up the box and looked over the powerful laptop. He smiled. Seb smiled back and shook his head. “Happy Birthday my little Irish Angel.” He kissed his cheek and got up to reach for his food. “Get used to it. You have a boyfriend who intends to spoil you.”

“I… I still think it’s too much.” Jim mumbled. He put the laptop to the side and picked up his lunch again. They ate in silence for a while.

“I told Jake to spend the rest of the weekend at his girlfriend’s.” Seb said after a while. “I wanted to have the suite to ourselves. He…. he also took my black hoodie to give to that bird who has had her eye on me and to set her up with Brian to thank him for…. for his part in this.” Jim nodded. Sebastian had tied up all the end neatly. Nothing to do but settle back for the rest of the weekend and be together. “I… I also was thinking about a bigger bed.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Seb asked with a laugh. “I’m the one who ended up on the floor this morning. That’s why. You may be skinny as a pole, but you sleep like a fish on land.”

Jim shook his head. “At least I’m not the size of a small village.” he teased. Seb smiled.

“Fine. Then see what happens when I make you sleep on the sofa.” Jim shook his head.

“I’ll just not come over.”

The words tumbled past his lips and they both froze. They both knew it was a teasing joke, but they both also knew that it was a hit too close to home. Jim put the rest of his food down and wrapped it up. Seb threw his in the bin and lit another cigarette needing to find something to do with his hands.

“How big were you thinking?” Jim asked after a few minutes, trying to make conversation again.

“Just one size up.” he said. “Being that I can stretch taller I can put a request in for the height issue.”

“That would be good.” Jim agreed. He settled back against the pillows and looked out the small window. “Seb…”

“Yeah?”

“Why? I mean… why did you do it?” Jim asked, his voice small.

“Do what?” Seb asked, moving silently across the room. He settled himself on the bed and pulled Jim’s feet into his lap. He rubbed at them absently, trying to warm the constantly cold limbs up.

“The gifts.”

“Oh.” Seb said. He twisted his lips as he thought for a moment. “Are you asking why I bought them in general or are you asking why I bought them today or why these items?”

Jim considered each question in turn and relaxed into Seb’s touch. “Yes.” Seb chuckled.

“Let’s see, today is your birthday. You are my…. boyfriend? So therefore I would have been a lousy boyfriend if I hadn’t bought you something. I enjoy giving gifts that mean something to someone and each one of those items were something that I thought you would enjoy. Something that…. I wanted you to have.” Seb smiled. “Besides, someday, when you are famous, you can return the favor.”

Jim listened and after processing the words he pulled his feet from Seb’s lap and shifted to crawl across the bed. He settled himself in Seb’s lap and wrapped his legs around his waist as he mimicked the action with his arms. “Thank you. I… I haven’t had a birthday this…. perfect in a long time. I…. I really would have just been happy with having you here with me. But… you are…. you are a wonderful.”

“I love you.” Sebastian said, his forehead resting on Jim’s smiling.

“I love you too.” Jim answered. He closed his eyes, just letting Sebastian’s warmth settle against his own body, drinking in the feeling of being close to the man he had missed for so long. He leaned in and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me be part of your birthday. Your first birthday with me.” Seb said with a smile before he captured Jim’s lips again. He pulled away and smiled. “But we should study.” Jim nodded with a giggle and got his book, leaning against the blonde man to read as he thought about everything that had happened in the last two days. It was indeed like he was being reborn and it was his first birthday. The first birthday of the man Jim Moriarty was to become.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
